The Ultimate Week
by Whipped Coffee
Summary: Living off of 1,500 yen for a week doesn't seem like much, does it? Well, throw in scheming friends, an arrogant opponent, and an annoying cameraman who doesn't leave you alone. Yes, this is the ultimate week.
1. Congratulations!

**The Ultimate Week –**  
Whipped Coffee

**Disclaimer –  
**_Don't own Naruto.  
Or Manwon Happiness.  
If I did, they wouldn't be this popular, harsss._

-

-

**Chapter 1—**Congratulations!

_Off Camera_

"Did you see last night's episode?!"

"Of course! I can't believe he lost though! That girl had no right to win—"

"—when he worked so hard to get discounts!"

"That's so unfair."

"Totally."

"I know right."

"Oh, did you see what they said at the end of the episode?!"

"YES! I did—I'm _soo _excited!"

"I hope they pick me…"

"Oh please—why would they pick you? We all know that they'll pick _me_."

"Shut up, you're so full of yourself. But, you know who _else _is for sure going to get picked?"

"OH MY GOD, YES!"

"Do you _have _to talk that loud?"

"…yes. Well, Sasuke is going to get picked for sure!"

"Don't count on that—Neji seems to be good to be picked too."

"Naruto owns them all!"

"…"

"…"

"We'll ignore that."

* * *

_On Camera_

"So we now enter the school. Classes are in session right now, but the bell will ring in just a few minutes. Students will be coming out of their classrooms, and that's when we will surprise our contestant—"

Just then, the bell rang. The vociferous noise pierced through the air like a sharp knife. The young man used one of his hands—seeing as though that his other hand was busy holding onto a video camera—to cover his ear. Once it was over, he took his hand off and repositioned himself. He looked at the picture he held in his hand, and walked off to the crowds of students to look for the contestant.

* * *

_Off Camera_

"Hey guys," Tenten said, greeting her friends.

"Hi Tenten," Sakura greeted her back, as Ino nodded at her.

Tenten sat down on the seat in their dorm room that she shared with Sakura, and picked up a random magazine. She started flipping through it, before stopping at a page. She chewed on her gum for a bit, before blowing a bubble. "Hey guys," she said, popping her bubble. "Did you guys hear the game show, The Ultimate Week?"

Sakura, who was playing with her pillow, looked up. She furrowed her brow, before answering. "We have no television," she said plainly.

Ino rolled her eyes as she sighed at Sakura. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. When are you going to get your head out of those books?" Sakura glared at Ino, and she smiled back at her. "Nearly everyone else here owns a television, and they brought it from home. And if you can't watch it on television—you watch it online," she said with a smile. "It's so popular—haven't you heard of it, Tenten? Or did this nerd here begin to rub off on you?"

Sakura glared at Ino once again. "I prefer the term 'smart'."

Ino ignored what Sakura said to her, and stared at Tenten to give her an answer. Tenten blinked at her. "Uh, I haven't seen it. I've been busy with sport clubs and midterms are around the corner—"

"That's no excuse!" Ino shouted, standing up.

"Trust her to say something like that," Sakura muttered to herself.

"I heard that," Ino snapped.

"Well maybe it was meant to be heard!"

"Or you just have a really loud voice."

"You should be the one talking."

"I am talking."

"You just proved my point."

"What point? You just said I should be the one talking, and I am the one talking. Sakura, you're just stating the obvious."

You could see the vein popping out of Sakura's forehead from Ino's comment. She let out a breath slowly, before getting off the bed. "I'll get some water," she said, walking towards the door.

"Hey, she controlled herself this time," Tenten joked, grinning at Sakura's back.

"Don't. Push it," Sakura said quietly back, as she resumed walking towards the door.

As soon as she opened the door, a big, "CONGRATULATIONS!" was heard.

What. The. Hell.

* * *

_On Camera – twenty minutes before_

"And oh, it seems like we just found our contestant who was chosen!" Kiba, the cameraman said, as he walked towards a group of three guys. He zoomed in on one of the guys, and started 'introducing' them. "Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and last but not least," he zoomed in on the last guy, "Hyuuga Neji."

Getting closer to the three, he seemed to have gotten their attention. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him and the camera, while Shikamaru lazily looked at him. Neji was the more cautious one—he watched him with careful eyes.

"Hey!" Kiba greeted, as he walked up to them.

The silence was nerve-wrecking. Kiba looked around nervously. "So… Hyuuga Neji! You have been chosen to be one of the two contestants for The Ultimate Week!" Kiba shouted enthusiastically (or what seemed to be.) as he handed Neji the coin case.

Neji took it after a few seconds of staring. Kiba smiled nervously as he began to talk again. "Now you know how the game works, right? Two days into the week and your contestant will be revealed. But first, you have to guess who your opponent is, and if you don't, your money will be deducted."

Since no one was answering him, Kiba took a gulp and continued. "The game is simple—"

"We know how the game works," Neji spoke up finally. "What I want to know is," he glared at Kiba (he was actually glaring at the camera, but since Kiba was looking through the camera, he thought Neji was glaring at him), "that if you're going to be following me around everywhere with that thing."

"It's not a _thing_, Neji," Kiba said defensively. "It's the state of the art—"

"We don't care what the hell it is, Inuzuka," Sasuke spoke up, leaning against the wall. "Just know your boundaries to following us around with that piece of crap."

"First of all," Kiba glared at the two, "it's not a piece of crap. If it was, then it would be only five dollars, and we all know how five dollars—"

"Cut the crap and get to the point," Neji interrupted.

"Well I was _getting _there until _someone _interrupted," Kiba said. "Don't call me Inuzuka. Call me PD."

"How troublesome, Kiba," Shikamaru finally spoke up. "I'm going. Don't wait up at lunch," he said to the two.

As soon as he left, the other two left also, leaving Kiba alone. "Well that didn't work out so well." He stopped the camera, and replayed what was recorded. "Great, now I have to edit these things out…" He muttered to himself.

* * *

_On Camera_

"Congratulations!" Kiba shouted, trying to surprise the girls by going to their dorm room.

Sakura raised a brow at Kiba, her past anger forgotten. "What in the world are you doing Kiba?" She asked, weirded out by Kiba's sudden appearance and enthusiasm.

"I'm congratulating you!" He said again, in that same high pitched voice of his.

"Don't talk like that," Tenten said, popping out from behind Sakura. "Ever. Again."

"You sound like how you were in your freshman year, Kiba," Ino piped up. "Like you didn't go through puberty yet," she said with a grin.

Kiba glared at Ino. "You should be talking. I see that your chest hasn't gotten any bigger since sophomore year."

Ino narrowed her eyes at Kiba. "Shut up," she said. "Now why are you here? You interrupted our conversation with that idiotic 'congratulations'," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well," Kiba said, "I'll get to that." He grinned at Tenten, who raised her brow. "Tenten! You have been chosen as the other contestant on The Ultimate Week! Here's your coin case," he said, giving Tenten the case.

Tenten took it awkwardly. She flipped it open, and stared at it. "Why are you giving me money?" She asked cluelessly.

Ino gasped. "Are you serious?! Tenten was chosen?!"

"Chosen for what?" Sakura asked, not getting it either.

Ino glared at Tenten. "You don't even know the show and you got chosen! That is so unfair! Why did she get chosen?!" Ino yelled, glaring at Kiba. "Why?!"

"Don't yell at me!" Kiba shouted. "I'm not the one who's in charge of picking the contestants! Take it out with the producer or something! I'm just the cameraman!"

"Care to explain?" Sakura asked dryly, a bit angry that she was ignored. "Yes, please," Tenten agreed.

Kiba glared at Ino before explaining the situation to Sakura and Tenten. "Tenten, you're chosen as a contestant for the game show, The Ultimate Week. It's a game where you get 1,500 yen to live off for a week. Now remember," Kiba paused, "it's a game. So whoever spends the least amount of money in a week will win the game."

"What do you get?" Tenten asked.

"Who's her opponent?" Sakura asked at the same time.

"You get some prize money at the end or something," Kiba said, shrugging his shoulders. "For your opponent—once its two days into the week, you get to find out who it is. During those two days, you have to find out who your opponent is. They'll give me the clips where they have to give you clues, and I'll give those clips to you. If you don't figure out who they are—then there's a deduction of the money I just gave you."

Tenten nodded as she understood it. "So, all you have to do is live off of 1,500 yen?"

Kiba shook his head. "There are more rules. Living off of 1,500 yen means this—you have to pay for everything with it. Shower, food, telephone uses. There are more to list, but I'll be recording everything, so you can ask me about it first. The next thing is, during your week, you have to do missions."

"Missions…?" Sakura asked, raising a brow.

"Missions," Kiba repeated, nodding his head, which moved the camera along with him. "You will be given a card which has your mission you have to do. It's basically charades—you have to act out the mission given to you, and see if the person you're acting it out to gets what you're doing. If you fail the mission—as in, they give the wrong answer, or they don't answer in time—you will be deducted of 10 yen. If you break the rules, depending on the situation, it could be a lot of yen deducted of not a lot."

"So many rules," Tenten muttered to herself as she flipped through the coin case. "So, water is free right?"

"Yes it is," Kiba answered. Before he could say anything else, Tenten interrupted him.

"So, I have to starve myself not to waste all that money on food…?"

"You could if you want," Kiba said. "But you could also work for discounts. Like, at the kitchen downstairs—you could help serve the food for a lower price. And if you break the rule and eat the food without paying—there will be a deduction from your money," Kiba explained.

"That's harsh," Tenten muttered."

"And also, during fourth day of the week, it is called, 'game day'. It's when both of the contestants come together and compete in a series of games. If let's say, you win, you get to chose if you want to keep your coin case, or switch with your opponent."

"Why would you switch?" Sakura asked.

"If you run out of money, and you're sure that you're going to lose, this would come in handy for you," Kiba explained. "But if you think you're good and gonna win, you can keep your own coin case." Kiba looked at Sakura and Tenten. "Get it now?"

Tenten nodded. "So… you'll be following us around now?"

"That's going to get annoying…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Yes I will," Kiba said, ignoring what Sakura said under her breath. "And from now on, call me PD, not Kiba."

"PD?" Sakura asked, raising a brow.

Tenten snickered. "Who came up with that?"

Kiba glared at the two. "I don't know, it's in the rule book okay! They don't want my name on the show or something like that…" Kiba muttered.

"Why are you even the cameraman? Don't you have classes or something?" Sakura asked.

Kiba grinned at her. "Well, because of my _outstanding_ (Sakura and Tenten snorted at that) grades," he glared at the two, "I'm free to miss class to record you and your opponent. _And _I get paid. How great is that?" He asked with a grin.

Tenten narrowed her eyes when he started grinning and gloating. She turned to Ino when she felt the coin book snatched out of her hands. "What are you doing?"

Ino flipped through the coin book. She looked around the hallways, and saw some girls coming out of the elevator. She grinned and ran towards them, with the others following behind.

"Hey!" She shouted out to the girls.

They stopped walking and looked at Ino. "Yes?" The shorter one of the two asked as Ino stopped in front of them.

"Here, here," she said, opening the coin book and taking out the coins. A few more students gathered around to see what was happening, and some accepted the money happily.

"The quicker Tenten loses, the better," Ino joked to herself as she gave away more of the coins. "Free coins, everyone!"

"Ino!" Tenten shouted, catching up to her. "Are you crazy?! Why are you giving away my coins!"

"Oh, come on Tenten!" Ino said, as Tenten took the coin case out of her hands. She started collecting back the coins and putting them back in their place. "Did you not hear? The most likely ones to be selected as a contestant is Sasuke or Neji! Do you really want to go against them?" Ino asked.

"I bet you would, wouldn't you?" Tenten shot back at her, as she counted the coins. "Hey! I'm missing two coins!"

"That's true," Sakura said, grinning at Ino.

Tenten glared at the two, and continued collecting back her coins. "Friggin idiots," she muttered to herself.

-

-

**Zoom In: Author's Corner**

Oh, harharharhar. New story, eck. I'm taking a break from 6 Months :( I need to get myself organized, and I'm stocking up on ideas(; For this story, it's going to be pretty straight-forward and short, like DLNOW. Some of you were unsatisfied with that one's ending, but I promise you I won't end this one like that(:

For this story, I used a Korean Game Show: Manwon Happiness. Although I made up the, "you have to guess who your opponent is or else your money will be deducted," most of the things were from 

that show. I think it was easier to do it as 10,000 won (Korean currency) but since this is Japan I changed things a little to 1,500 yen. Originally, the 10,000 won was 10 dollars in the states, and it was 1,000 yen if it was 10 dollars. I changed it to 15 dollars, lmfao. I have no idea why I did that, though…

So, I hope you like this story(: If and this is _if_, I finish 6 Months, I'll probably be making new short stories instead of the huge long ones I wanted to make): I don't have the attention span for that long of a story, LOL.

I hope you like it(: and, sorry for the grammar mistakes, if there are any. I don't write as well as I used to): If I ever did, lmfao.

**Whipped :D  
Coffee(:**  
_–inserts something smart here since I'm brain-dead–__** review please(:**_


	2. Day One

**The Ultimate Week –**  
Whipped Coffee

**Disclaimer –  
**_Don't own Naruto.  
Or Manwon Happiness.  
If I did, they wouldn't be this popular, harsss._

-

-

**Chapter 2**—Day One

_Off Camera: The Girls_

"Tenten…"

"Aosafweoinf…"

"Tenten."

"…?"

"Tenten."

"Shuu…"

"TENTEN."

"Go away…"

"…Wake up!"

"Leave me alone Sakura!" Tenten groaned, shoving her head under the pillow. It was quiet for a few minutes, but then that was before the tugging of the blanket began. "Go away!" She groaned again, flailing her arms around.

"Tenten! You're going to be late for class! Come on, get up!" Sakura shouted, blocking herself from Tenten's waving arms and kicking legs.

"Screw school," she mumbled under her breath, as she began to ignore Sakura's shouts. As soon as she tuned her out, she immediately fell asleep again.

* * *

_On Camera: The Boys  
_

"Now let's see what's going on in the guy's dorm," Kiba announced happily to the camera. As soon as he stepped in front of the door, he knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again, but got nothing. And he knocked again. Still nothing. Kiba scratched his head. As he was getting ready to knock on the door, it suddenly slammed open, showing a half naked Sasuke with bed head. He glared at the camera. He was about to slam the door shut, but with quick reflexes, Kiba stuck his foot towards the door, which made Sasuke glare.

Kiba grinned nervously. "So you guys aren't up yet?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kiba. "Delete this part out, Inuzuka." And with that, he left the door open and walked towards the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder.

Kiba took that as a sign to come into the room. However, as soon as he stepped into the room, something white flew past him. He looked around with wide eyes, ready to run out of the room if he saw something weird.

"What the hell are you doing here, Inuzuka?"

Focusing the camera, Kiba zoomed in on Neji's face. The white item that flew past him was Neji's pillow, who was obviously aiming for Kiba's face. "Uh," he started, still trying to focus the camera, "you're a contestant for the show, remember? So I have to follow you around all day."

Neji glared at Kiba, but got up. As soon as Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, Neji walked in. As Sasuke walked past Kiba, he glared at him. "You better edit out what happened earlier, or you'll have to sleep with your eyes open."

* * *

_Off Camera: Kiba  
_

"I really need to ask them to change the cameraman…" Kiba muttered to himself as he walked around the campus, fiddling with the video camera. "If I continue like this, I'll be dead before I know it…" He said, continuing to mutter to himself.

Since classes were in session, Kiba didn't videotape what the guys were doing. Video cameras were prohibited in classrooms, especially when classes are in session. The only electronic thing allowed in there is the tape recorder, used for recording the teacher's lessons.

"Alright!" Kiba announced to himself, suddenly stopping in the middle of his tracks. "I'll ask the producer to give that job to someone else!"

* * *

_On Camera: The Girls  
_

"So," Kiba started, following Tenten around the campus. "Act normal. Pretend as if I wasn't here, like I'm not following you at all."

"Hard to do that when you're yapping behind us," Ino muttered, swinging her book bag around.

"Just pretend," Kiba said, glaring at Ino's back.

She turned around and stuck out her tongue at him. Before he could do anything else, she turned back around to Sakura and Tenten. "Hey, I'm going to grab a drink. See you guys at lunch!"

"So Tenten," Sakura said, ignoring the fact that Kiba was trailing along behind them. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

Tenten sighed as she stretched her arms. "I kinda skipped since I was late…" She suddenly grinned. "I can't wait till lunch!"

"But you can't eat that much unless you're paying the full price, Tenten," Sakura reminded her, immediately bursting Tenten's happy bubble. Tenten sighed as Sakura smiled with pity. "Well, I do hope that you win," Sakura said with a smile. "I'm off to class. Bye Tenten!"

Tenten waved bye as Sakura ran off to the science building. She continued walking towards her class, ignoring Kiba. Kiba sighed as he continued following Tenten. _'How boring,' _he thought. _'I need to think of ways to spice this week's show up…'_

* * *

_On Camera: The Girls  
_

"Lunch! At last!" Tenten shouted, dumping her bag on a vacant chair. Sakura smiled at Tenten as she set down her bag on the floor, while Ino went ahead to buy their lunches.

"Now you'll just have to keep track of what you eat," Sakura reminded Tenten again. Once again, she broke Tenten's bubble.

Tenten frowned. "But I'm so hungry! I skipped dinner yesterday too because _someone_," she glared at Kiba, who smiled innocently back, "told me that it starts once I get my coin case."

"Couldn't you see that hideous grin on his face, symbolizing the fact that he was lying?" Sakura asked, raising a brow. Kiba glared at Sakura, who ignored him. "My grin is not hideous!" He defended. Sakura glared at him. "Did you just say something?"

Kiba shrunk down in his seat and grumbled. Thankfully, Ino came back with three trays before anything else started. As Tenten went to grab her spoon and bowl, Ino smacked away her hand. Tenten quickly retreated, rubbing her now reddening hand.

"What was that for?" Tenten asked, glaring at Ino. "You could've just said something instead of hitting me…" She mumbled under her breath.

Ino rolled her eyes as she sat down. Sakura had already started eating her lunch, ignoring whatever was happening between the two girls. "Okay, that'll be ten yen for each bread. Thirty yen for the salad. Fifty yen for the burger," Ino stated, picking up her fork.

Tenten's mouth dropped open. "Are you crazy? I have to last for a week!"

"She's insane, not crazy," Sakura stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's the price Tenten," she continued, ignoring Ino's death glare. "If you want discounts, you could clean up for us…" She said, smiling at Tenten.

Tenten mumbled, and nodded eventually. "I'll clean everything up after you're done."

Ino grinned. "So the bread will be five yen, twenty for the salad and forty-five for the burger. Is that cheap enough for you?"

"There's no change with the burger," Tenten accused, narrowing her eyes at Ino.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, it's the only thing that's more filling than the others. Plus, it has bread, meat, lettuce, and all those other stuff. Of _course _it's going to cost a lot," Ino said.

Tenten sighed as she took out her coin case. She started counting the coins, and took the coins out of their place. Ino put out her hand expectantly, wanting the coins. Tenten hesitantly gave her coins to Sakura.

* * *

_On Camera: The Boys  
_

"Neji, you know that the object of the game is to _save _money… right?" Naruto asked, not getting the reason.

"Yes," Neji stated, taking a drink as he tossed a coin to Sasuke.

"Then why are you spending all of it like you don't even care?" Naruto asked, balancing the camera on his shoulder. "You know that you're not going to win like this," Naruto said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Neji stopped eating, and glared at Naruto. "I didn't ask to be in this game. I could care less if I won or lost. I'm not starving myself for an idiotic game just so I can win."

Naruto glared back at Neji. "You're such a party pooper Neji! The least you could do is look excited for it or something!"

Neji ignored what he said, and continued eating. Nearly half of the coin case was already gone—and Neji didn't even seem worried about it.

"I should've been picked…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

* * *

_On Camera: After classes_

"Thank god classes are over," Ino groaned, closing her eyes as she stretched.

"We still have homework and our tests tomorrow Ino," Sakura said, as the three walked across campus to their dorms.

"_Must _you burst my bubble?" Ino muttered to herself.

Sakura didn't say anything back as she looked at Tenten. She stared at her for a moment before looking back at Kiba. "Hey, Kib—" He shot her a look before she rolled her eyes and corrected herself. "Hey, _PD_," at that, Kiba grinned. "Is this all we're going to do? Make Tenten pay for all the things she eats?"

Kiba didn't answer, but looked around his pockets for something. As he fished out a card, he smiled. The four stopped walking as Ino slightly grinned. "Here," Kiba said, handing Tenten the card. "This is your first mission."

"This week's mission," Kiba started to say as Tenten flipped over the card, "is to act out songs."

Tenten raised a brow as she stared at the card. "But I've never heard of this song before…" She said, staring back up at Kiba. "How am I suppose to act out the songs if I've never heard of it?"

Kiba grinned. "That's not my problem," he said (or sang).

Ino snatched the card away from Tenten. She stared at it before she smiled. "Hey, this isn't so hard," Ino said as she gave the card back to Tenten. "It's just like charades—this should be fun," Ino said with a grin as she walked away.

Sakura peered over Tenten's shoulder. "Oh. This is easy," Sakura commented as she straightened up her posture. "Good luck Tenten," Sakura said with a smile as she followed the direction Ino went.

Right when Sakura took a step, Tenten pulled her back. "You're not going anywhere," Tenten said, getting a firm grip on Sakura's book bag. "You're helping me with this mission."

Sakura groaned. "But I have to study! And my teacher gave me so much homework! Why can't Ino help? She never does her homework or study anyways!"

"She's out to sabotage me!" Tenten cried, shaking Sakura. "Don't you get it?! This won't take long," Tenten said as she stopped shaking Sakura.

"Fine…" Sakura muttered.

-

"Okay! Your pick—who do you want to play charades on?" Kiba said as they entered the student lounge at the dorms.

Tenten bit her lip as she looked around. There students everywhere—on the couches, near the soda machines and at the tables, too. There were even some leaning against the wall and sitting on the floor. She didn't want to pick the wrong person—if there even was something like that.

"I don't have all day you know," Sakura nagged, tapping her foot. She grabbed a girl who walked past them, and pushed her to Tenten. "There, you got one. Now, let's start!"

The girl looked a bit terrified. I mean, who wouldn't be if you were grabbed by someone and pushed to one?

Tenten looked at Kiba nervously as she looked at the card in her hand again. Sakura nodded, urging her to go on. She gulped and grabbed Sakura, kissing her on the cheek. She then look at the girl who looked at her weirdly.

Tenten nodded, moving her wrist in a circular motion, telling the girl to say what was on her mind.

"You… kissed a girl?" The girl stuttered out nervously.

Tenten smiled as she nodded, jumping up and down. She moved her hands again, pointing to the girl, and pointing to Sakura. She repeated the motion many times, until the girl spoke again.

"_I_… kissed a girl?" The girl asked.

"YES!" Tenten shouted, jumping up and down as she hugged the girl.

Sakura smiled in distaste as she wiped her cheek furiously. She was never the one to like being kissed—the cheek or the mouth.

"Thank you!" Tenten shouted as she released the girl.

She was confused—Tenten could tell that much. Yet she still smiled and said, 'you're welcome,' as she walked away to her group of friends in the corner of the room. Tenten turned to Kiba with a smile. Kiba grinned back at her.

"Mission complete."

* * *

_On Camera: The Boys_

"Okay Neji!" Naruto shouted, catching a bunch of passerby's attention.

Neji didn't stop walking even though he heard Naruto call his name. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Neji as he ran to catch up with him. "Neji!" Naruto shouted again.

"What do you want?" Neji asked as he turned around to glare at Naruto.

Naruto handed Neji a card, similar to the one Kiba gave the girls, except in blue whereas theirs was pink. Neji took the card, flipping it over. He scanned through it, looking up at Naruto. "What is this suppose to be?" He asked, obviously not getting it.

"This week's missions are to act out songs," Naruto explained, reading from a card.

"This is stupid," he said bluntly, as he resumed walking.

Naruto sighed as he ran to catch up to Neji.

-

"What the hell are you doing," a guy asked, as he stared at Neji in confusion.

Neji glared at him, and that shut him up quickly. He still stared on at Neji as he took a step on the stairs, and stepped back down. He repeated that many times, but the guy still didn't get it.

"You're… walking the stairs?" The guy asked cluelessly.

Neji stopped his steps as he glared at the guy. He laughed nervously as he stuttered his next words, "Y-Yeah… sorry about this… I have no idea what you're doing… u-uh…" He looked around nervously, "Bye!" He ran away before Neji could get his hands on him, and you could even hear his shrieks of, "Don't kill me," throughout the halls of the dormitory.

"Mission failed!" Naruto said with a big grin.

Neji glared at Naruto. "That boy was stupid. He couldn't have gotten it even if I spelled it out for him," he said, as he walked past Naruto.

"Not so fast!" Naruto said, stepping in front of Neji. "Pay up—10 yen please!" Naruto said, holding out his hand for Neji's money.

* * *

_Off Camera: The Girls_

"So, Kiba or _PD_," Sakura said with a grin, "said that we had to make a clip giving a clue of who we are to the opponent."

Ino closed her notebook on the desk as she spun around in her chair. "And we have to make it hard…" She said. "Why don't we put together clips of pandas zooming in on their ears?" Ino asked with a grin.

Tenten raised a brow, "I think they'll be confused rather then getting who it is," she said, combing her hair.

"But won't it be kind of obvious if they _do _get it? I mean, Tenten's nearly the only one in this school with those kinds of buns," Sakura said. "And plus, she's going up against Sasuke or Neji. How hard is it for them to find out who Tenten is?"

"Well that's true…" Ino said as she twirled a piece of her hair in her fingers. No one said anything for a moment, until Ino stood up suddenly. She grinned at Tenten as she walked to the door. "Well, tell me how it goes! I'm getting hungry," she looked at Tenten before opening the door. "I'm gonna get something to eat."

A soon as the door closed, Tenten sighed. "I swear, she's going to bring a lot of food up here to tempt me to eat it…"

Sakura grinned. "There's no camera around here, so Kiba won't know if you _did _eat."

Tenten rolled her eyes as she lay down on the bed. "But then the guilt will kill me," she said with a sigh. She got up, stretching her arms. "Well, I should get working on that panda video…" She muttered.

"Won't they know who it is then?"

Tenten smiled. "They probably won't know me, since they're too busy to look upon anyone but themselves," she said. "I doubt they'll know who I am," she said with a laugh.

"I hope you're right," Sakura said; as she grabbed a book from her shelve.

As Tenten started googling some panda pictures, she smiled to herself.

"This is going to be an awesome week…"

-

-

**Zoom In: Reviewer's Page(:**

Chigiri Sasaki **ll **FoxFlyer **ll **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only **ll **debilicious **ll **NotJustAnotherHuman **ll **xmarachanx **ll** dianalovely1995

**Zoom Out: Author's Room (;**

Yay – I got another chapter out today(: Sorry it isn't that long. Or that interesting. It's going to be like this throughout the whole seven (possibly less or more) chapters, hahahh. So, get used to it xD

I'm going to use English songs because… well, I don't know any Japanese songs, and English songs seems easier to use for me o.o;;

**Go review! (: Please?  
**_(:_


	3. Day Two

**The Ultimate Week –**  
Whipped Coffee

**Disclaimer –  
**_Don't own Naruto.  
Or Manwon Happiness.  
If I did, they wouldn't be this popular, harsss._

-

-

**Chapter 3**—Day Two

_On Camera_

"Okay," Kiba announced to the camera, as he walked through the doors to the dorm building. "Since today is Saturday, we'll surprise the girls by waking them up!" He said, pressing the up button on the elevator.

One of the faculty members immediately shushed him with their finger. Kiba mouthed a, "sorry," back, before turning towards the elevator. As soon as it came, he stepped on to it, feeling excitement for the brand new day.

* * *

_On Camera_

"Knock, knock, open up!" Kiba shouted, knocking on the door rather loudly. He could hear groans of protests and shouts of 'stop it!' from the other dorms.

Finally, the door opened, showing a rather sleepy Tenten. Kiba snickered at her messed up hair, which made her glare at him. "Say cheese for the camera!" He said with a silly grin. Tenten rolled her eyes and yawned. "Is there a fine for sleeping in late too? It's Saturday!" She whined. "Let us sleep!"

He grinned. "No can do Tenten! I have to be with you for the next five days, so you might as well get used to it!"

Tenten muttered a bunch of cuss words under her breath as she made an attempt to slam the door in his face. He held out his hand before she could slam it however. He made a tsk-ing sound with his tongue and shook his head. "Rise and shine, girls!" He shouted as he pushed Tenten aside and stepped into the room.

Tenten groaned, and so did Ino. "Get the hell out of here Kiba! Can't you still see we're sleeping?!"

"It's _PD_," Kiba said in a dry voice, glaring at Ino. "And yes, I see that you three are still sleeping, but I just chose to ignore that fact. So, rise and shine!!"

"Can someone please shut him up...?" Sakura groaned, her voice muffled from being under her pillow.

Kiba grinned his wolfish grin. "I'm not going anywhere today ladies, so it's better if you get up now, or I'll have to resort to desperate measures!"

"I demand a new cameraman," Tenten muttered to herself as she rubbed her temples with her eyes closed.

Kiba grinned at Tenten. "That's what they all say, but they get stuck with me."

"Gee, how lucky we are," Tenten said with a sarcastic tone.

"Up and at it, come on!" He shouted, grabbing the curtains of the windows and pulling them aside. Sun shone through the windows, and that made the two girls who were still in bed groan.

"Close the damn curtains, Kiba!" Ino shouted.

"It's _PD_," he repeated once again to Ino.

"I don't fucking care if it's CD or PD, just clase the friggen curtains!!"

Kiba made the same tsk-ing noise with his tongue as he shook his head. "You're not suppose to be cursing on camera," he said in a scolding tone. "Young children watch these shows too, you know."

"And you're not suppose to be talking to us," Sakura said, sitting up in her bed and glaring at Kiba.

Kiba widened his eyes and cussed softly under his breath. But sadly, that was caught by Ino. She grinned and said in the same scolding tone, "You're not suppose to be cursing on camera. Young children watch these shows too, you know," she said with a sly grin.

Kiba glared at her, and muttered to himself, "I'll just edit that part out. ..."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, I need some quiet here..." She walked to the bathroom in search to find peace.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Kiba shouted, following her into the bathroom with the camera still rolling. Ino sighed and shook his head - that was one mistake he shouldn't have made. "WHAT THE HELL KIBA? DO YOU NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF PRIVACY?!"

Sakura shook her head and fell back to her bed. "I just need my sleep!"

"We all do Sakura," Ino said sadly. "We all do."

And with that, she fell back asleep. She just hoped that she wouldn't be woken up again.

* * *

_On Camera: Naruto - Vision_

"Wake up guys!" Naruto shouted, banging hard on the door.

In a desperate attempt for Naruto to stop banging on the door, Sasuke threw a pillow at it. It worked for a few seconds - but that was only because Naruto was wondering what happened. After that, the banging started again.

"Shut the hell up Uzumaki!" Sasuke shouted, hoping that it would make him go away.

That quieted him down for a few minutes. Before the next round of pounding on the door came about, again. Sasuke growled in frustration, and locked himself in the bathroom. Neji opened his eyes and sighed deeply, trying to control his anger. It was working for a while - before Naruto banged the door even harder.

Neji got fed up, and nearly broke the door trying to open it. "What the hell do you want, Uzumaki?" Neji said coldly, as he glared at him.

Naruto blinked at Neji, wondering why he was so angry. "You're supposed to call me PD on camera," Naruto whispered to Neji cluelessly. Neji glared harder, if that was even possible, but Naruto didn't seem to get it. "And, you have a video!" He shoved a DVD into Neji's hands and grinned. "You're supposed to find out who your opponent is, and if you don't, then you get a fine!"

Neji muttered a few cuss words under his breath, and walked back into his room, with Naruto following along. If this was the only way to make him leave, then he might as well do it.

He pressed play, and the DVD started playing. Pictures of pandas popped up, all of them zooming into their ears. Neji raised a brow. Only three words were going through his head: _'What the fuck?' _It didn't make sense - why would it? There were only picture of _pandas_, and Neji didn't see how it helped him find who his opponent was.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked harshly, glaring at Naruto.

"Just watch!" Naruto shouted.

He averted his attention back to the screen, and glared at it. Finally, there was a short clip of an actual _person. _She was doing the bow and the arrow thiing - what was it called? Neji thought about it for a second before coming up with the name of the sport: archery.

The camera followed the arrow, and as she released the arrow, the camera zoomed it in.

Bulls-eye.

And that was where the DVD ended. Neji raised a brow as he looked at Naruto, who was still smiling like a fool. "How the hell am I supposed to find out who it is by panda ears and _archery_?" Neji asked coldly.

Naruto shrugged. "Is there an archery club or something?" He said cluelessly as he zoomed in on Neji's emotionless face.

Neji thought about it for a second. Who was it going to hurt if he didn't pay the fine for once?

* * *

_On Camera: Kiba - Vision_

"So," Tenten started, stretching her arms out. "What's my mission this time?"

Kiba handed a card to her silently. Tenten rolled her eyes. Ever since this morning, Kiba had said that he would "swear not to speak to them unless it was absolutely necessary". Yeah, Tenten bet that he couldn't last a day with the other two, and they both disagreed - they thought he couldn't last three hours without shouting something unnecessary.

However, Kiba did not know of their bet, because if he did, then that would make things harder for them. Tenten took the card and flipped it over. She raised a brow. She bit her lip as she tried to think of something to go along with the song.

Kiba grinned as he followed her around campus. There weren't a lot of people there today - seeing as though it **was **Saturday, and most people would be out to something like a mall.

Tenten sighed as she looked at the card once again. "This is hard!" She whined, sitting on a nearby bench. She looked at Kiba to say something, but he kept his lips zipped, and he just shrugged. She glared at him for being no help, but thought that it was for the best. She liked silent Kiba much better than loud Kiba, that was for sure.

She saw a girl reading a book passed by, and sighed. _'She's a better person to do it on than any other one. Since she's reading a book, maybe she'll actually get my messed up charade...' _Tenten thought, as she tapped the girl on the shoulder.

She looked up and gave her a confused look. "...yeah?"

Tenten grinned. She drew a question mark in the air, and shrugged her shoulders. The girl looked even more confused, as Tenten demonstrated how to breathe. She repeated that many times, and the girl just kept getting confused.

"What are you doing?" She cried.

Tenten repeated that once more, before sighing. She did it again, and the girl bit her lip. "Uhm. . ... I don't know... breathe ?" She asked, looking around nervously.

Kiba made a wrong buzzer sound, and shouted, "Wrong!" He grinned at the girl. "Too bad, so close, but not close enough!"

The girl shrugged to herself and gave Tenten a sorry smile. Tenten thanked her anyways, and the girl walked off. Tenten sighed as she scratched her head. "I knew no one was going to get what I was doing..." She said that Kiba.

"Okay, pay up your fine," Kiba said, holding out his hand. "That'll be 10 yen!"

Tenten grumbled and dropped a coin in his hand. "Oh well," she muttered to herself. She looked at her watch. "There's still a few hours left before Sakura and Ino come back..." Ino and Sakura had ditched Tenten, both complaining that they couldn't stand going through the whole day with someone watching their every move. "Let's go to the archery room!"

* * *

_On Camera: Naruto - Vision_

"What are you doing?" Naruto questioned yet again.

Neji grunted, getting more annoyed with him by the second. He heard someone go into the archery room - he just couldn't see who it was. He could also hear talking - but no one was replying back. That was sort of creepy, but it made sense that it could have been the girl who made the idiotic video about pandas.

"You know, you're just suppose to _guess _who she is, and not exactly stalk her out..." Naruto said, still following Neji.

"Who the hell cares? As long as I figure out who she is, then I won't get fined, right?" Neji asked rather harshly.

Naruto grumbled. "Yeah, well, but that still isn't how it - "

"Just shut up, would you? I had to listen to your endless blabbing all the way here and in the morning - do you even _know _how to be quiet for once?" Neji asked, glaring at Naruto. "I remember reading in that idiotic handbook of yours that PD's aren't suppose to talk."

Naruto glared at him, but kept his mouth shut. Neji sighed quietly in relieved. He caught a glimpse of a girl with buns on her hand, but that was it. There was another person in the room - someone with a camera, Neji thought. _'So that was who she was talking to... so it **is** her who's my opponent...' _Neji walked towards her, but Naruto stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked quietly, grabbing onto Neji's sleeve.

"What are **you** doing? I need to know her name to figure out who she is, right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, but you aren't suppose to do it this wa - "

Neji brushed Naruto off, and walked towards the girl. She was about to release the arrow, but she suddenly felt another person's presence in the room. She turned around as a reflex, and saw one of the most popuplar guys coming towards her - or at least, she _thought _he was coming to her.

* * *

_On Camera_

Tenten grew nervous - I mean, why would one of the most popular guys in the school come towards _her_? It's not like she was anyone special - she was just a not very well known girl. It didn't make sense that someone like him would do that. But then it hit her - the guy following him with a camera, and the reason he might be walking towards her.

_'I'm so stupid!' _Tenten thought to herself. _'I actually thought that he was here because of **me**,' _she thought, as she mentally smacked herself. _'But wait - aren't you suppose to send a video giving clues on who your opponent is instead of confronting them...?'_

She gave Kiba questioning glance, before turning her attention back to Neji. He stopped in front of her, and stared at her with his emotionless eyes. "What's your name?"

"...Tenten..." She muttered, averting her eyes to the spot behind him.

"Neji!" Naruto finally shouted. Neji looked back at Naruto, glaring at him. "Why'd you do that? You couldn't have waited until I told you why you shouldn't have done that?!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Neji.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked, raising a brow.

"It doesn't work if you actually talk to her about it! The whole point of this game is to make your opponent lose all their money! So you just confronted her, and now **you **get fined, because you didn't do a video, **and **you confronted her!" Naruto said.

Neji glared at the camera. "The whole game is stupid, anyways." He took out his coin case, and looked at Naruto. "15 yen..." Naruto muttered, as he took the money from Neji.

Tenten looked confused. She **felt **confused, too. What in the would just happened? She wasn't getting it at all... Before she could say anything however, Neji had already walked off, and exited the archery room.

"Well," Kiba started, clearing his throat. "Wasn't that fun?"

Tenten blinked once, and again, before groaning. "Why'd you have to talk?! Didn't you say that you weren't going to speak!?" She shouted at Kiba, glaring at him.

He blinked twice before whistling. "So much for no comments," he said jokingly. "I'll have to cut out my comments then..."

Tenten groaned.

There goes twenty bucks. Each, so that makes it forty. Bye bye, monthly allowance.

* * *

_On Camera: Naruto - Vision_

"Stupid idiot..." Naruto muttered to himself.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Does it really matter? Who cares if I lose?"

"I do!" Naruto shouted. "You should be able to beat Tenten, hands down!" He pouted to himself as he re-adjusted the camera on his shoulder.

Neji sighed. "What's the mission today?"

Naruto perked up a bit. "Hey! You actually asked me this time! Maybe you're really starting to care about this game," he said with a foxy grin.

Neji glared at Naruto. "Yeah, right. Just give me the damn card so the day can be over with."

Naruto fumbled in his pockets, pulling out a crumpled card. He grinned sheepishly as he handed it to Neji. Neji took the card, and smirked. He grabbed a random guy passing by.

He was a bit scared, thinking that it was some mugger. But when he realized that it wasn't, he relaxed a bit. But then when he realized that it was Neji, he started getting tense. Neji ignored his sudden change in reactions, and started acting out the song title.

He walked a few feet away from the guy, and turned around. He repeated that action a couple of times, but the guy didn't say anything. Neji glared at him, but he still didn't say anything. "Uh..." The guy gulped, and noticed that the camera was zooming in on him. He started sweating bullets, "Uh..."

"Uhm... Turn Around?" He squeaked.

Neji smirked at him, and he took that as a good thing. He let out a breath of relief, and ran off before Neji changed his mind. Naruto grinned at Neji.

"Good job!"

Turn around - Pft, all you had to do was turn around.

-

-

**Zoom In: Whipped Coffee - Vision (:**

'ellos:D YAY I got a new chapter out xD Finally:) But you all should thank Big Bang's new song, haruharu for that, lolls. I got so addicted listening to it, and I just had to write something xD Lolls.

BTW; the songs for the las chapter was **I kissed a Girl **by **Katy Perry**. I think I spelled her name wrong, but whatever;D And I bet you're all wondering what was Neji's song! :D It was **Step Up **by **Samantha Jade** :) I'll tell you this chapter song's in the next chapter :D

**Until next time, please review:)**


	4. Day Three

**The Ultimate Week –**  
Whipped Coffee

**Disclaimer –  
**_Don't own Naruto.  
Or Manwon Happiness.  
If I did, they wouldn't be this popular, harsss._

-

-

**Chapter 4—**Day Three

_Off Camera: The Girls_

"I'm so hungry!" Tenten wailed, throwing a tantrum like a little kid.

Sakura raised a brow at Tenten, as she ate her cup noodles. She was curled up in her comfortable fur bean bag chair, with a book on her lap. "Then go eat something."

Tenten sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of her room. "I'm down to 1,420 yen already, I can't afford to spend more than that…"

Ino rolled her eyes as she twirled her pen in-between her fingers. "Oh please, Tenten. That's more than enough for you to survive the next four days. I bet Neji has like… at least 1,300 left or something."

Tenten looked at Ino with disbelief. "If I start spending money like crazy now, I won't be able to win!"

"Wow, I never thought that you'd be the type to go crazy for a prize of money," Sakura said, slurping on her noodles. "I always thought that Ino would be the one to do that."

Ino rolled her eyes yet again, not catching Sakura's hidden insult. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You're so naive. _Anyone _would do that for money, no matter what type of person they are. Tenten will probably use that to buy all the books she needs for classes," Ino said, laughing at her own joke.

"That was hilarious," Tenten said, rolling her eyes. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to track down Kiba. Doing the mission is the only thing that keeps my mind off of my hunger."

"Good night," Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

_Off Camera: The Guys_

"Personally, I think this is a waste for you to be on the show," Shikamaru concluded, looking up at the sky while lying on the ground.

"Did you just figure that out now?" Sasuke asked.

"No, actually, I've figured it out a while ago. Just never thought to say it out loud. It'll be a real embarrassment if you lost this, especially to a girl, Neji," Shikamaru said.

"It's just a game, there's no need to get serious over something this pathetic," Neji stated in his cold voice.

"Yeah, but it'll still be an embarrassment."

"Nara, would you shut up? Your voice is disturbing the peace," Neji snapped, putting down his book.

"Don't be so stingy. There's still the sports event coming up tomorrow, so Hyuuga will win at that one and then switch the coin case with whoever his opponent is. She'll definitely have more money than Hyuuga has now, so there's no need to get so uptight over this," Sasuke said, monotonously.

"That was the longest sentence you have ever spoken in your life," Shikamaru said, deciding to make an unneeded comment.

"Shut up Nara."

* * *

_On Camera – Kiba Vision_

"Why hello there!" Kiba shouted, when he spotted Tenten walking towards him.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she sat next to Kiba on the bench. "You sound too happy too early in the morning," Tenten grumbled as she leaned back on the bench. She heard a rustling sound, and immediately concluded that it was a grocery bag. "…Is that a bag of food?" Tenten asked curiously, looking over at Kiba's side.

Kiba grinned wickedly. "Why yes, Tenten. Would you like one?" He waved a sandwich in her face, and she gulped. "…For how much?" She gave in.

"Fifty yen," he declared, grinning at Tenten. She widened her eyes at him, losing sight of the sandwich which she had been following with her eyes. "FIFTY YEN?! Are you crazy?!"

"Hey, last time I got a check up at the hospital, they said I was perfectly fine. They said my face was a little deformed, but I was perfectly fine, not crazy. So, fifty yen for this perfect sandwich, filled with lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise, ham, turkey, cheese, and so many more, or would you rather starve to death while you do your missions?" He gave her a wicked smile yet again, knowing perfectly well that Tenten was going to give in.

She grumbled as she tried to think of a way to negotiate with Kiba. "…How about, I erase all of what I wrote about you on the girl's bathroom stall, and I get it for twenty yen?"

His smile disappeared and he narrowed his eyes. "…You wrote stuff about me on the girl's bathroom stalls? That's it, seventy yen, take it or leave it."

Tenten widened her eyes, and her mouth dropped open. "S-Seventy yen?!" She screeched. She laughed nervously, "H-Hey, I was just kidding, why would I write about you on the girl's bathroom stalls?!" Kiba gave her an unbelieving look that told her he wouldn't fall for it. "O-Okay, maybe I did write about you, but only good things, like how hot you are and h-how s-s-s-sex—okay, you get the point! I would never write something bad about you…" Her voice seemed to drift away as she got to her last sentence.

Kiba stared at Tenten for a while, before breaking into a big grin. "Okay, sixty yen. It was amusing watching you sweat under my eyes," Kiba laughed sadistically at that. "I should try that again on Ino or Sakura next time!"

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Kiba. "You try that again, and I'll kick you in your nuts." Before he had a chance to reply back and change the price of the sandwich for threatening him, Tenten threw sixty yen at him.

She chewed happily on it, and leaned back on the bench once again, leaving Kiba to pick up the coins on the floor. He stood up, putting the coins in his pocket. He balanced the camera on his shoulder, and zoomed in on Tenten's happy chewing face. She caught him filming her and glared at Kiba.

"Don't film me when I'm eating!" She said, turning away from the camera.

Kiba rolled his eyes, and waited for her to finish eating her sandwich. When she was done, he handed her an envelope, with the day's mission inside it. She opened it, taking her time, making Kiba impatient.

"Okay, it's still alive, now can we get on with it already?!"

"Patience, Kiba," Tenten said, grinning at him. She read the card, and raised her brow at it. "…This isn't possible!" She cried, waving the card around.

Kiba grinned at her, his personality doing a full 180. "Oh, yes it is, Tenten, yes it is. It just depends on how you act that out to complete your mission."

Tenten glared at Kiba, and grumbled. "My ass…"

* * *

_On Camera – Naruto Vision_

"Today's mission!" Naruto shouted excitedly, handing Neji a white envelope.

He took it carelessly, and ripped it open. As he scanned through what it said, he sighed as he looked for someone to act it out on. Naruto, unlike Kiba, waited patiently with excitement as he watched Neji pick a person randomly.

That random person was surprised. Unluckily for Neji, it was a girl that he had picked. She smiled flirtatiously at him, and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. She looked at him with hearts in her eyes as she continued to stare at him.

Neji looked around uncomfortably, wanting to very much punch the girl. Naruto watched by the side with a full grin on his face, and patiently waited for the outcome of this very interesting pick. Neji spotted a soda can in the girl's hand, and took it. She didn't even notice that he had taken it, and her grin grew wider as she quietly squealed to herself about how Neji's hand came so close in contact with her hand.

He held the can in-between his hands, and crushed it. He showed her the crushed can, but the girl paid no attention to that crushed can. She continued to stare at him with love in her eyes, and he grew annoyed.

Neji finally couldn't take it anymore – he threw the crushed can on the ground, and walked away from her. The girl who was love struck was stuck to her place as she blinked confusedly as to what had happened. She stared at the can on the ground.

"…Crush?" She asked, picking up the can.

"Bing-oh!" Naruto said with a grin, giving her a full smile. He ran after Neji, leaving the girl by herself, daydreaming about Neji yet again.

* * *

_On Camera – Kiba Vision_

Tenten wandered through the courtyard of the school, looking for the perfect person (perfect person meaning, the smartest person ever who would know this song and actually figure out what she was doing) to play charades with. Kiba was following her, quite slowly, actually.

"Can you just pick a person already?" Kiba asked tiredly, suddenly stopping as Tenten stopped.

"No I will not, since you gave me this horrid card," Tenten said, glaring at Kiba. "How am I supposed to act this out? This is impossible!"

"If you're imaginative, then it's not really," Kiba said breathlessly as she panted. He tried adjusting the camera, so that it wouldn't move as much when he breathed.

"Well then, I guess I'm not imaginative," Tenten grumbled, stomping her way through the crowds. She accidentally bumped into a person, and stumbled backwards a little. "Sorry," she muttered as she looked up. And she looked up into pearl colored eyes.

He didn't say a word to her, and just looked at her as if that was a reply in his language. He walked pass her, exchanging a brief glance with Kiba. Tenten stared after him with a confused face. "He's so weird," she muttered as she continued walking on to find the person that was perfect.

She sighed as she walked up to a random person. She tapped his shoulder and smiled at him. He hesitantly smiled back, wondering why she would be doing that to him. As soon as he saw Kiba with the camera, however, a look of understanding crossed his face. He waited patiently for what she was about to do.

She took out a miniature cardboard cut out of a half naked, hot guy and pointed to it. She motioned up and down, and drew a question mark in the air. The guy raised a brow at her actions, not getting what she was trying to do. Tenten was growing impatient, since she herself didn't know what she was doing.

"…Who is he?" The guy guessed, shrugging.

Tenten groaned and shook her head. She attempted to try once more, but Kiba stopped her. "Only one time Tenten, or else you'll get fined for twenty yen. Now, pay up for your incomplete mission!" Kiba said with a big grin (that grin was only for the reason that he didn't have to walk around with Tenten again).

* * *

_On Camera – Naruto Vision_

"Alright Neji! Tomorrow is the sports event, and you'll have to show up after classes at 3 o'clock sharp in the gymnasium!" Naruto announced in their dorm room.

"Gymnasium," Shikamaru said lazily, "what a big word that you're using, Naruto."

Naruto grinned proudly at Shikamaru. "I learned it from Kakashi-sensei!" He turned to Neji, continuing with his announcements, rules and regulations of all sorts. "If you're one minute late, you get a five yen fine! So be sure not to be late! When you arrive at the gymnasium, be sure to change into the clothes that they give you so that there will be no devices to help you cheat during the events. The only thing that you can carry in with you is your coin case, so be sure not to leave that anywhere else! When you're done with everything at the entrance, you will be given three tasks to compete with your opponent, and if you win two of those three tasks, you win!" Naruto said rather loudly, which was disrupting Sasuke's studying time.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke said in a threatening tone. "Do you have to announce this in our dorm room?"

"…That's where Neji is, isn't he?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"He left a while ago, you retard," Sasuke said harshly, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto blinked, and looked around the room. He suddenly panicked, running out of the room, slamming the door shut after him. Yells of, "Where are you Neji?!" echoed behind him. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he continued to study for his exams the next day.

* * *

_On Camera – Kiba Vision_

"So, what happens after you win the three events? Or two events, rather?" Tenten asked, as she hugged her stuffed panda.

Ino rolled her eyes at Tenten. "Do you not watch television, Tenten? How do you not know these things?!" She sighed as she chewed on her baby carrot. "I wonder how it is to live your life Tenten… with no knowledge of these kinds of things…"

Tenten glared at Ino for interrupting Kiba's answer. "Well, sorry Ino, for not knowing about these things. I have time on my hands to study, you know, instead of watching these things online. Is that why your grades are dropping? Because you've been doing this instead of studying?"

"You're not my mother, Tenten," Ino rolled her eyes yet again. "Besides, this show is much better than studying," she said, chewing on another baby carrot.

"As interesting as this conversation is," Kiba said tiredly as he tried to keep the camera up. "Can I get on with the rules? They don't pay me to tape these useless conversations, you know. You wasted half of my film because of these when you should be doing something interesting!"

"Just continue," Tenten said, ignoring Kiba's insult.

"Well, once you win, you get the choice of keeping your coin case, or exchanging it with your opponent. Usually though, contestants exchange with their opponent because they over-use their own money…" Kiba said. "But in other cases, they keep it if they feel confident that they're using less money then their opponents. So, choose wisely Tenten!"

"You make it sound like a life or death situation…" Tenten muttered.

"If you value your pride, then it is!" Kiba commented.

They stayed silent and not one of them moved. "… Why are you still here?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow at Kiba.

Kiba grinned sheepishly. "Well, ratings aren't as high up as the contestants we had before you guys, so I need you guys to do something interesting… like uh… any suggestions?"

Ino rolled her eyes at Kiba. "Get out of here! Of course the ratings won't be as high! They were celebrities, so of course we can't compete with them!"

"Kiba, get out," Sakura said with a sigh. "I really need my beauty sleep (this made Ino snort, which earned a glare from Sakura) and ever since _you _showed up, I've been getting less and less sleep each day." With each word, she took a threatening step closer to Kiba, which made him step back one step closer to the day. "Now, good bye!" And with that, she pushed Kiba out the door and slammed it in his face.

The girls head some stumbling, and cries of, "That's gonna come out of my paycheck you guys!" from Kiba.

Tenten smiled and laughed along with Sakura and Ino.

-

-

**Zoom In: Whipped Coffee – Vision**

…I don't know why I updated this xD Oh wells. Sorry it was such a sort chapter, but if I made it longer, it'll be filled with BS, xD. Maybe I'll get totally sidetracked and just finish this story before 6MWTHF o.o But whatever(:

The song that Tenten did in the last chapter was **How Do I Breathe **by **Mario **and the song that Neji did was **Turn Around **by **Samantha Jade**. The song that Tenten did in this chapter is **Sexy Can I **by **Ray J **(which she failed horribly at :D) and the song that Neji did is **Crush **by **David Archuleta**.

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be,  
**_but review please(:_


End file.
